joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Josh Medley
Summary Joshua "Josh" Medley (Aka Webshotspidey) is a character of Realm of The Role made by Josh Medley himself. He's both a OC and a user on the internet, also he has friends on the internet. He has a plot was: Since, at age 4-8, he started watching movies of super heroes and reading manga and watching anime. Then he started drawing out his idea characters and eventually drew a character named Webshotspidey. Anyway one day, he fell asleep and woke up in the morning and had supernatural powers and made a costume that was based of his drawing and now he's 23 years old and travel to the universe. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 5-B, goes up to Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C Name: Joshua "Josh" Medley, Webshotspidey, JoshTheGenin, JoshTheEmoNinja Age: At his teens | 23 Gender: Male Origin: Realm of The Role Classification: Human (IRL) | Human, Animator, Spider Ninja Powers and Abilities: Hunan Physiology | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human and Alpha Physiology, User Physiology, Surface Scaling, Acrobatics, Multiple Personalities, Animation, Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Teleportation, Plot Manipulation, User Manipulation, Profile Manipulation, Profile Creation, Afterimage Creation, Enhanced Senses, Homing Attack, Sealing, Transformation (Transform into Blue Energy Josh.), Chi Manipulation, Absorption (Can absorb techniques with his artificial limb.), Air Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement (Can make people stunned by just touched quickly on them at times.), Duplication (Via Spidy Justu.), Shapeshifting (Can turn into living beings or inanimate objects, and can use this in battle to confuse his opponents and catch them off-guard in a variety of ways.), Web Generation (Can create webs to shoot opponents.), Thread Manipulation (Via Web-Shooters.), Dimensional Travel (With Dimensional Button.), Information Analysis (With EDITH.), Summoning (With EDITH; Able to summon numerous spidy drones to aid him in combat.), Power Nullification, Extrasensory Perception (His sensory capabilities are increased to the point that he can detect invisible clones.), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his speed and physical capabilities with chakra.), Energy Amplification (Can increased one energy.), Energy Manipulation and Constructs, Energy Projection, Aura, Invisibility, Explosion Manipulation (With explosive tags.), Poison Manipulation (Can create corrosive poison.), Resistance to Sleep Inducement Attack Potency: Average Human Level | Planet Level (Claimed to be the strongest planetary being who only can blast away planets.), goes up to Universal+ Level (Can fight on par with Larry.) | At least Universal+ Level (Is stronger than before.) Speed: Average Human | MFTL+ (Can kept up with Larry.) | At least MFTL+ (Is faster than before.) Lifting Strength: Average Human | Unknown Striking Strength: Average Human Class | Planetary, goes up to Universal+ | At east Universal+ Durability: Average Human Level | Planet Level, goes up to Universal+ Level | At least Universal+ Level Stamina: Average | Very High Range: Standard melee range | Same as before, Planetary with projectiles, Low Multiversal with Dimensional Button Standard Equipment: His Phone and Computer. | Standard ninja tools, EDITH and Dimensional Button. Intelligence: Above Average (Shown to be more intelligent both in IRL and the internet, thus he should've been comparable to Larry.) Weaknesses: None Notable. | If anyone can break his techniques with their willpower, it'll overtake him. Key: IRL | Base (ROTR) | Blue Energy Josh Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Animators Category:Ninjas Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Realm of The Role Category:Original Character Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Plot Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Chi Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Air Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Thread Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Poison Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users